Master
by GreenEyes82
Summary: Harry is hit by an unknown curse during the final battle, a curse which causes Harry to believe that Snape is his Master! How will Severus react? Can Albus help Harry? Does Harry even want help? *My first fanfic* !Warning! Snarry/Slash/Sexual Themes! Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story starts in the middle of the final battle. Slightly AU because i kept Dumbledore alive. Hope you enjoy it! :)**  
**~GreenEyes**

* * *

Chapter 1 

It was during the final battle. Harry Potter had just killed Voldemort. Most of the Death Eaters had already been captured, but some refused to give up. Harry was currently dueling Lucius Malfoy.

"Come on Malfoy give up" Harry shouted between hexes "your master is dead."

"A Malfoy has no master!" He shouted with as much dignity as he could muster while dodging spells from a seventeen-year-old wizard.

"He was your master, Ferret-face!"

"How dare you address me so Half-blood!"

"Did your _master _ever tell you that he is a half-blood, Ferret-face?"

Malfoy Senior's eyes bulged in rage for a moment before he slipped back behind his calm mask.

"Perhaps I should teach you some manners, Mr. Potter" He said coolly.

Something about his smirk made Harry take a step back, his wand still raised.

"_Obeditus!_" shouted Malfoy.

Those words and the neon blue light from Malfoy's wand were the last things Harry knew before his mind went blissfully blank and his vision faded to black.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in a rather uncomfortable-looking chair in the hospital wing. He was sitting at the bedside of Harry Potter… again. This seemed to be happening a lot since young Harry had started at Hogwarts School. He sighed… Severus should be here soon.

"ALBUS!" Shouted the Potions Master who had just run into the hospital wing – not even taking care to make his cloak billow in his usual fashion.

"Ah, Severus" greeted the Headmaster cheerfully, albeit a bit wearily, "I was wondering when you would show up."

"How is Potter?" asked Severus, straight to the point as usual.

The old man sighed.

"I don't know" he said.

The Potions Master gaped at him. Never before had Albus Dumbledore admitted he didn't know something.

"You must know something!" Severus sounded almost desperate. Albus quirked an eyebrow.

"Be careful Severus" He warned jokingly "People might start to think you care"

The raven-haired man sent a glare at him that would have made any first year Hufflepuff wet their pants, however it had no effect an the Headmaster. He glanced around, checking there were no would-be eavesdroppers around, before he answered.

"You know that I owe it to Lily-" He started

"After all you have done for this boy, you are still going to tell me that you don't care for Harry at all?" Albus' eyes held that knowing twinkle.

"He is the splitting image his father!" Severus said with a scowl "He is arrogant, lazy-"

"Don't you dare!" Albus cut him off "You know as well as I that that is not true. While it is true that Harry does look like James, he is far more like Lily is terms of attitude and behavior."

Severus had the decency to look sheepish.

"Can't you tell me anything, Albus?" Severus said, gesturing helplessly to the small boy unconscious on the bed.

Albus looked to the boy sadly.

"All that I know is that it was Lucius Malfoy who hexed him." Albus said.

Severus winced; he knew just how nasty his follow Death Eater could be.

"No-one heard the incantation" Albus continued "although young Mister Weasely was able to tell me that the spell was neon blue in color."

Severus scoffed.

"Neon blue?" he said "Albus that doesn't help us in the slightest! There are hundreds of spells and hexes that glow with blue light."

Albus nodded sadly, still watching Harry.

"I know" He said.

Severus pulled up another chair on Harry's other side and sat down.

"Any idea when he will wake up?" He asked his mentor.

"Poppy said she couldn't be sure, but maybe soon." Albus said hopefully.

Severus nodded, watching the child he had sworn to protect. He hoped that he hadn't failed to badly.

* * *

Albus retired to bed around nine o'clock, but Severus stayed up late into night watching for anything, a small twitch of a finger, a flicker of an eyelid, anything that could show the boy regaining consciousness.

It was in the early hours of the morning before anything happened.

The hand that Severus had been holding since Albus had left suddenly twitched. Severus dropped Harry's hand as if it had bitten him, but leaned closer to the bed. He waited with bated breathe.

Harry's eyes suddenly shot open. He glanced around quickly before he met Severus' gaze. His eyes widened, but he didn't say anything.

"How are you feeling, Ha- Potter?" Asked Severus cautiously.

Harry just kept staring.

"Potter?" Severus tried again.

He just kept staring

"Well say something!" Severus exclaimed exhaustion taking its toll on his patience.

"Who is Potter, Master?" Asked the boy eventually.

"What?!" Severus almost shouted "What do you mean? You're Potter!"

The boy's brow creased in confusion.

"My name is Potter?" he asked.

"Yes!" Severus answered "You're name is Harry Potter"

The boy considered him for a second, then he shrugged.

"Okay, Master" He said with a small smile "My name is Harry Potter"

Severus' head was swimming with questions. He didn't know what to make of this. Harry couldn't even remember his name! Wait… MASTER?!

"Whoa, whoa" said the normally eloquent Potions Master "What do you mean 'Master'?"

Harry just looked confused again.

"You are my Master" He stated calmly, as if he were saying the sky was blue.

Severus paled.

"Master?" Said Harry "Are you okay?"

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? Reviews are always welcome! I'll update soon promise :D**

**~GreenEyes**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks so much for all the reviews and follows! Thank you mzperx for writing a review only a few minutes after I had posted! I was so happy I decided to update now (sorry it's so short). Hope you enjoy!  
~GreenEyes**

* * *

Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore was woken up in the early hours of the morning by the wards he had placed on Harry, letting him know that the young man had at last regained consciousness. He got up and made his way to the Hospital Wing.

What he found there surprised him –a feat not easily achieved.

"You are my Master" said Harry calmly

Albus saw Severus' eyes widen in shock, his face even paler than usual.

"Master" Harry said worriedly "Are you okay?"

Albus didn't think so. In fact he would've bet his entire collection of odd, fragile-looking objects (half of which he didn't even know the use of) that his Potions Master was about to faint.

"Severus?" Albus said, making his presence known.

The man in question jumped out of his chair and whirled around fast as lightning, a panicked expression on his face.

"Headmaster!" He exclaimed "I swear Albus I didn't do anything!"

If the situation wasn't so serious Albus would've chuckled at the man's behavior. Honestly, he sounded like a guilty first-year who had been caught sneaking around after curfew.

"Calm yourself, Severus" Albus said soothingly "I would assume this is the effect of the curse Lucius cast on the boy?"

"How can you be so calm about this Albus?" Severus was still quite agitated "The boy thinks I am his Master!"

"Well technically you are his Potions Mas-" Albus began

"Don't!" Severus snapped "This is not the time for bloody jokes Albus!"

"No" sighed the headmaster "I suppose not"

"But you are my Master!" piped up the boy in question.

Severus turned back to face the boy. His expression was one of shock and disbelief, as if the two wizards saying that Severus was not his Master was like saying Voldemort had enjoyed wearing pink floral dresses.

Severus sat back down on the chair and put his head in his hands.

"Albus" He mumbled through his fingers "Do something, please"

Albus nodded –though Severus couldn't see– and sat down on the chair he had vacated a few hours previously.

"Harry?" He addressed the boy.

"Yes, Sir?" The boy turned his attention to the Headmaster, but his eyes still kept flicking to Severus, he seemed genuinely worried about the man.

"I'm going to ask you some questions, I would like you to answer them as best you can, okay?" Albus asked him, doing his best not to seem a threat to the boy.

"Master?" Harry turned to Severus, who cringed at his new title.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" The man sighed, looking up at him.

"Should I answer this man's questions?" He asked, oblivious to the gaping Headmaster behind him.

Severus just stared at the boy for a moment, then he gave an small, uncertain nod.

Harry smiled and turned back to Albus, who tried to hide both his surprised and his hurt that Harry didn't remember him.

"Okay sir" He said, as if what he had just done was the most normal thing in the world, "I will do as you ask."

Albus cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Good, Harry" He said trying for a smile, although it looked more like a grimace, "First of all, what do you remember from the battle?"

Harry frowned in confusion.

"Battle?" He asked "what battle?"

Severus groaned from his chair.

"Honestly, Albus!" he said rolling his eyes "The boy doesn't remember anything, not even his own name!"

"You told me my name is Harry Potter, Master" Harry said, smiling "And so it is"

Albus looked like he was about to faint. Harry didn't remember anything. The-Boy-Who-Lived didn't remember who he was or what he had accomplished. The entire world knew this boy's name and he only said it was his name to please Severus!

"Albus" begged Severus "Please tell me you can do something!"

"I think we should call in Poppy to take a look" Albus said.

"Poppy!" Shouted Severus, impatient to get answers.

Albus frowned at the man's behavior, but didn't say anything. Merlin knew how stressed the man must be.

"What is it?" Poppy asked bustling into the room "Is he awake?"

"Yes" answered Albus "He is exhibiting strange symptoms we think are related to the curse.

"What symptoms?" Poppy asked examining the boy critically from where she stood "He seems fine"

"Well-"started Albus, but Harry cut him off.

"Master?" he said to Severus "Who is that?"

Poppy's jaw dropped.

"Oh Merlin!" She whispered

"Do you recognize the symptoms, Poppy" Albus asked.

She bit her lip and avoided the man's gazed

"I do" She said in a small voice.

"Well go on then" Severus said impatiently "What is this?"

"It's very old magic" Poppy explained "I've never actually seen it myself, but my grandmother told me about it once."

"What is it?" Severus repeated.

"Patience, Severus" Albus warned, then gestured for the witch to continue.

"The incantation is '_Obeditus'_" continued Poppy "but it is known more commonly as the Slave Curse."

Severus gasped in recognition of the name.

"Severus?" Albus asked "you know of this"

Severus nodded numbly. He knew of this spell, and of its possible fatality.

"Lucius told me of it once" Severus admitted "Said that he used the spell on all of his House-Elves after Potter tricked him into freeing one."

"So you know then what you must do, Professor?" Asked Poppy.

Severus nodded. Albus looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Asked the headmaster.

"If I do not accept Ha-Potter as my… _slave_" Severus said the word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth, "He will die."

* * *

**AN: Mwahaha cliff-hanger! I'll try to update soon, promise. Maybe the next chapter will be longer(?)  
Reviews are always welcome! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters! I will continue (warning this could get long) and haha yes Lucius is a jerk!  
This chapter's a little bit longer than the others (not that much). Hope you enjoy!  
~GreenEyes**

* * *

Chapter 3

Severus felt like he was going to be sick. He didn't want to accept the boy to be his servant! Not because he didn't like the boy –as that was just a mask he had been forced to wear to keep his position as spy safe. In fact he rather admired the way the boy had never let the fame go to his head, he had actually seemed to resent the fame that followed him. No, Severus didn't want to accept Harry because he didn't want to force the boy into being a slave, much as Severus himself had been forced into the Death Eater ranks.

Albus looked thoughtful, if a little regretful. How could he have let this happen to the boy he had grown to care for like a grandson, much like he had come to think of Severus as a son. The boy had barely lived his life yet and now his memories, his ability to think for himself, everything that made Harry who he was, was gone.

Or was it?

"Isn't there anything else we can do?" Albus asked.

"Unless Severus accepts Mr. Potter, he will die" Poppy looked grave.

Severus looked over to Harry. He was watching the discussion with interest and a small care-free smile on his face. _Ignorance is bliss,_ thought Severus recalling the muggle saying with disgust.

"How long does Harry have?" He asked not noticing he had called the young man by his first name, it didn't matter anymore anyway; Voldemort was gone and the war was over.

"Not long" answered Poppy.

Severus sighed. If it was going to happen, it had to be now.

"Can he stand?" Severus asked.

Poppy nodded sadly.

Severus stood and removed his wand from the sheath on his arm. He held his hand out to Harry.

"Stand up and hold out your arm Harry" Severus ordered.

Harry obeyed, looking delighted. Severus grabbed ahold of Harry's forearm.

"I, Severus Snape, claim you, Harry Potter, as mine" Severus announced through clenched teeth "My slave to serve none but me, do accept, Harry?"

"Yes, Master" Harry answered bowing "I accept"

Severus fought off the urge to cringe at both the title and the bow. He raised his wand, tapped the area where his hand was wrapped around Harry's forearm and muttered "_Servum Meunis"._ His hand and Harry's arm glowed a bright blue for a moment, and then it was done.

Severus sighed. He only hoped that if Harry ever regained his memories that he would forgive him. He let go of Harry's arm.

And nearly fell over his chair as he jumped back in shock.

Where Severus had held Harry's forearm there was a bright gold mark burned into his skin! Severus couldn't quite make it out because of the inflamed skin, but he that he had caused it; he had caused Harry pain!

"Harry!" Severus shrieked "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Harry seemed confused "What do you mean, Master?"

"Your arm boy" Severus gestured to the burn, "Your arm!"

Harry inspected the burn. It didn't seem to bother him too much.

"It's alright, Master" Harry shrugged "I've had worse"

Worse? It was true the boy had had worse than a burn on his forearm, but he wasn't supposed to remember any of that!

"Worse? Harry" Severus chose his words carefully "When have you had worse?"

Harry seemed to think hard frowning.

"I-I don't remember" Harry seemed close to tears "Master, I'm sorry!"

A tear slipped down Harry's cheek. Severus did the only thing he could think of; he pulled the young man into a hug.

"Shush Harry" He soothed the boy whom he had once hated "It's okay if you don't remember."

Harry sniffed, burying his head into the older wizards chest. Severus was shocked by his own actions, why was he hugging the boy? It's not as if he cared for the boy!

_Or is that it? _Said a small voice inside Severus. _Do you care about the boy?_

_Of course not! _Severus snarled at the voice, _He is the spoiled Potter spawn!_

_Ah! _said the voice, _But not just Potter, the boy was Lily's as well._

Severus was saved the humiliation of losing an argument to himself by Poppy clearing her throat. Severus hurriedly let go of Harry and showed her the burn-mark.

"This is probably a side-effect from Harry being bonded to you" She mused.

"I assumed the same" Severus said "can you give him some burn salve?"

"It doesn't hurt, Master" Harry said.

"And rubbing burn-salve on the mark could distort it Severus" Added Albus.

"It looks like it hurts" Severus insisted "And I don't care if the mark is distorted, Albus!"

"If Mr. Potter regains his memory perhaps to would be best if he doesn't have a smeared and illegible mark stuck on his forearm" said Poppy.

Severus paused at this. Albus looked at the witch with interest.

"Harry could regain his memories?" Asked the Headmaster before Severus could.

"It is possible" said Poppy nodding "the curse is not supposed to clear memories, that could've been caused by a physical injury like a concussion during the battle."

"So this will wear off?" Severus asked hopefully.

"He will remember eventually Severus" said the witch "But he will always be bonded to you."

Severus' regret must've shown on his face, because he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into Albus' twinkling blue eyes.

"Severus, my dear boy" his mentor smiled at him "you saved Harry's life with what you just did."

"What life did I save, Albus?" Severus muttered "all I have done is buy Harry a life of sorrow and servitude!"

"Bonded to you?" Poppy asked incredulously "the boy would well cared for and safe I assume."

"Of course!" said Severus, his tone daring anyone to say differently.

"And you would not take advantage of his blind loyalty, would you Severus?" Albus asked, though his expression showed that he already knew.

"Never!" Snarled the Professor.

"Then Harry will be happier with you than he has ever been!" Poppy smiled.

"But the boy hates me!" Severus still seemed uncertain.

"Hates you?" Albus repeated "Harry has always admired you!"

"What?" this was news to Severus.

"I took over his Occlumency lessons in his fifth year remember" Albus reminded him "He has admired you greatly ever since his first Potions lesson."

Severus was speechless, trying to wrap his head around this bit of information.

"So" Albus clapped his hands together "Shall we discuss living arrangements?"

* * *

**AN: I got the inspiration for the mark on Harry's forearm from the Dark Mark but as I've written it is gold and should represent Severus in some way. Any ideas on what you think it should be? Reviews are always welcome! I'll update soon :)  
~GreenEyes**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: 21 follows and 15 favorites! You guys are awesome, I didnt think that many people would be interested in this fanfic :)  
I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
~GreenEyes**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here, Severus?" Albus said "You're both welcome."

"Headmaster" groaned Severus exasperatedly "We've been discussing this for almost three hours!"

"I am merely making sure you know your options" Albus replied.

"I know my options!" Severus said "I still choose to take Harry with me to Snape Manor. It is a secure and remote location; also it is not full of curious students!"

"But your classes-"began Albus.

"Don't try that old man!" Severus snapped "you know how much I loathe teaching and that was just part of my cover! Slughorn will be more than happy to take over."

"Yes I suppose" agreed Albus.

"Then it's settled" said Severus, turning to leave "I shall take the boy once he has a clean bill of heath."

"Oh Severus!" Albus said before Severus could reach the door, "before you leave I must give you something".

Severus turned around and strode over to the Headmaster's desk.

"What is it?" He asked impatiently.

Albus opened his desk drawer and pulled out a wand. He handed it to Severus.

"It belongs to Harry" he said by way of an explanation as Severus examined it "if his memories do return, I believe he would like to have it back."

Severus nodded and turned to leave –again. He just reached the door, his hand on the handle, before Albus called him again. He turned his head.

"Yes?" He asked

Albus smiled.

"Good luck, Severus" he said.

Severus didn't know what to say so he just nodded. He opened the door and left, making his way to the infirmary.

* * *

Harry was fast asleep when Severus arrived. Poppy was sitting at his bedside, flipping through an ancient-looking book.

"Professor" greeted Poppy.

"Poppy" Severus nodded at her before sitting down in what was fast becoming _his_ chair "How is he?"

"He is perfectly fine physically" the witch said "He'll be good to go by this evening".

Severus nodded absently, he should probably pack then. They would leave tonight.

"Can you watch him while I pack?" Severus asked.

"Are you going to take him then?" Poppy hadn't been present during the discussion between Albus and himself.

"Yes" said Severus shortly.

Poppy stood and walked to the Professor. She held out the book she had been paging through.

"Then you had better take this" she said.

Severus took the book and held it carefully in his hands.

"It was my grandmother's" Poppy explained "She was a Healer as well. She encountered a few cases of magic such as this during her career, and she recorded her findings in this journal. It could help you."

"Thank you Poppy" said Severus "I'll need all the help I can get."

Poppy smiled.

"You'll do fine, Severus" She said.

"I hope so" he answered as he left, this time to the dungeons.

* * *

Once he was packed, not taking long at all as most of his possessions were already at the Manor, Severus stopped to think about whether Harry had any possessions that could go with them. His school trunk perhaps?

Knowing that Harry wouldn't remember and not wanting to speak to the Headmaster again so soon, Severus pulled out his wand.

"_Accio Harry's trunk" _He said.

A large trunk came whizzing through the door and landed at Severus' feet with a dull thud. Severus smiled, proud that he had remembered to think about his new ward's things.

He set Harry's trunk next to his own beside the fireplace. They would Floo to Snape Manor. Hopefully Harry would at least remember how to Floo, although Severus doubted it.

* * *

That evening, after Poppy had announced Harry fit to be discharged and she and Albus had said their farewells, Severus led Harry down into his former quarters and to the fireplace.

"Harry" said Severus "Do you know how to Floo?"

Harry bit his lip uncertainly.

"It's okay if you don't" added Severus, remembering Harry's earlier scene when he announced that he couldn't remember something and quickly dissolved into tears.

"No Master" answered Harry in a small voice.

"That's okay, Harry" Severus repeated "That just means we're going to have to go together."

Harry didn't seem to mind that at all. His eyes seemed to sparkle with excited at prospect of doing something with his Master.

"Now Harry" said Severus grabbing the luggage "I want you to stay here for just a minute, okay?"

"Where are you going Master?" asked Harry immediately sounding panicked.

"I'm just going to take the bags through first" Severus explained "Then I'll come back for you."

"Okay" said Harry still sounding uncertain.

Severus took a handful of Floo Powder and threw it into the fire. The flames turned green and Severus made as if to step into the flames, but he was pulled back.

"No Master!" shouted Harry "you'll get burned!"

Severus managed with a large amount of effort not to shout at Po- Harry like a stupid first year. He reminded himself that Harry didn't realize the flames couldn't hurt him, and that the boy was trying to protect him.

"It's okay Harry" Severus soothed the boy "see how the flames are green?"

"Yes" answered Harry still looking worried.

"That means that they can't hurt me" Severus grimaced at the extremely flawed explanation he had given the boy, but it would have to do for now.

Harry loosened his grip on Severus' shoulder. Harry looked him in the eye.

"Promise?" He asked with the wide-eyed innocence of a child.

"I promise" Severus said.

Harry let him go.

"Okay" he said examining the floor, as if he couldn't bear to watch.

Severus placed two fingers under Harry's chin and tilted his face up towards his own. He gave Harry an encouraging smile.

"Hey" He said "I'll right back".

Harry smiled back a little and nodded.

Severus stepped into the fireplace with the luggage. Harry watching closely, making sure his Master didn't burn.

"Snape Manor" Said Severus loud and clear. And with that he was gone in a flash of green fire. Leaving behind a very shocked Harry.

But before Harry could even move closer to the fireplace, Severus reappeared.

"Master" screamed Harry "You're okay!"

Severus would have been annoyed that Harry hadn't listened to his assurance that he would be okay, if not for the clear expression of elation and relief on Harry's face; all because he was okay.

"Yes I am" said Severus, sounding amused "And now it's your turn."

Severus took Harry's shoulders and led him into the fireplace. Harry flinched when he stepped on the bed of green fire, but relaxed when he realized the flames didn't burn him.

"Ready?" asked Severus

"Yes, Master" answered Harry.

"Snape Manor!" Severus announced holding Harry close as the world dissolved in a flash of green.

* * *

**AN: What do you think so far? Let me know if you have any comments/questions/ideas (I'm still open to suggestions on what the mark on Harry's arm should be *hint hint*)  
I'll try to update soon!  
~GreenEyes**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys sorry it took so long to update! I'm really busy but I'm gonna try for weekly updates. Thanks for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

**Just some questions and concerns from the reviews to lay to rest:  
*****Silver- Voldemort is dead and the Horcruxes are no more.  
*****JazRox- As this is after the Final Battle Lucius is either dead or he's been subjected to the Dementor's Kiss, either way he's out of the story.**

**Hope you enjoy this Chapter!  
~GreenEyes**

* * *

Harry was saved from tumbling to the ground by Severus' strong arm around his shoulder. Once he was certain the world was once again solid, Harry checked his surroundings; his Master's home.

If someone were to tell any of the students of Hogwarts that this was the home of Severus Snape –the dungeon bat, the greasy git, the Death Eater– they would probably send you straight to St. Mungo's to get your head checked!

It was… nice. The room they were currently in –a living room of sorts– was done in creams and blues, the resultant effect was soothing. The area was littered with books –on the couch, the armchair, the small table and writing desk– but somehow it didn't feel cluttered. The room had sort of a cozy, lived-in feel to it. Harry gazed around in admiration.

"Does my home meet your approval?" Severus asked sarcastically, annoyed by the boy's staring.

Harry started. He looked devastated at Severus' disapproval. He knelt down at Severus' feet, his gaze toward the floor.

"I'm sorry Master" He said pathetically, still looking at the floor.

Severus was frozen in shock. Here was Harry Potter, _the _Harry Potter, kneeling before him. Many would have felt powerful being in Severus' position, but all Severus felt was disgust that this young man's strong spirit, his unending defiance that was so uniquely Harry… was gone, stolen.

"Get up, Mr. Potter!" Severus snapped, but without his usual bite. He decided to stick to formal address and to just pretend as far as possible that Har- Potter was just a student staying for the summer –not that that was any more normal.

Har-_ Potter_ got to his feet, but he continued to examine the floor.

"Look at me, Mr. Potter" Severus said gently as was necessary.

Harry slowly raised his head. Seeing no anger in his Master's eyes he met the older man's gaze curiously.

"Follow me" said Severus, grabbing Harry's trunk and striding to what would be Harry's room, Harry following in his wake.

Severus oened the door and set the trunk down on the bed. Harry followed him into the room.

"This is your room, Mr. Potter" Severus explained.

Harry only looked around curiously, but Severus let it go.

"I want you to unpack your things" Severus said gesturing towards the trunk "When you are finished you may find me in the Library, that rooms with all the books we passed on our way here."

Harry nodded to show he understood.

"Good" Severus said "I will see you when you are done."

* * *

Severus settled on a chair in the Library and pulled out the old journal that Poppy had given him. He set the ancient book carefully on the small table in front of him, next to a stack of clean parchment. He pulled out his wand and tapped the journal.

"_Rescribo" _He said tapping the stack of parchment.

Immediately the words that had been in the journal were transcribed onto the stack of clean parchment. When all the words were copied, Severus tapped the stack again with his wand.

"_Liga Libro" _He said.

The stack of parchment was bound into a fine leather-covered book. Poppy's journal would not in danger of damage and Severus had his own, durable, copy of the vital notes. He sat back in his chair and began to read.

Severus quickly discovered that Poppy's grandmother kept very organized notes. Each uncommon illness, ailment, and curse she had come across was listed with its symptoms, possible causes, and tested treatments. Severus easily found the entry for "The Slave Curse".

* * *

**The Slave Curse**

**Incantation: **_Obeditus_

**Effect: **Patient is bound to the first witch/wizard he sees. The Patient believes that his/her purpose is only to serve this witch/wizard.

*Note* If the witch/wizard doesn't except the Patient as his/her slave, the Patient will die.

**Behavior Observed in Patient: **

The Patient wishes only to please the witch/wizard he/she is bound to serve. Failure to please the witch/wizard will result in severe depression and self-harm (referred to by Patients as "punishments")

Patient refuses to use furniture. Choosing to sit at their Master's feet and eating meals on the floor.

The Patient possibly refuses to wear clothes (Saying they are not "worthy of such things") *Note* Best not to force the patient into wearing clothes if this is what they are convinced of, as this will only upset the patient and open the door to self-harm.

Some Patients (usually males) develop a sexual attraction to the witch/wizard they are bound to serve.

**Treatment: **Unknown

* * *

Severus snapped the book shut. Of course, he had known there was no known counter-curse, but it was still irritating to see it printed in bold letters. On the other hand, some of the other information would be useful.

He would need to keep in mind not to let Harry fail in any attempts to please him, he would not allow the boy to hurt himself.

Although he was grateful for the warning, Severus hoped that Harry wouldn't be part of the patients that refused to wear clothing! It was bad enough that Harry could become sexually attracted to him.

_But would it be so bad? _Said the annoying voice Severus tried to ignore _We both know which way you swing and you can't say you've never thought about Harry that way._

_That doesn't matter! _Severus snarled at the voice _I would not do anything to the boy against his will._

Severus was saved from his argument by Harry knocking on the door.

"Come in Mr. Potter" Severus waved the boy over.

Harry sat on the floor next the Severus' chair. Severus didn't comment, remembering what he had read in the book, but gently ruffled Harry's hair affectionately. Harry smiled up at his Master.

"Did you finish unpacking, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked.

"Yes Master" Answered Harry.

Severus cringed at his title. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Could you call me something other than Master?" Severus asked the boy.

Harry looked confused.

"But you are my Master" Harry declared.

"Yes" Severus agreed reluctantly "But could you call me something else?"

"Like what?" Asked Harry.

Severus thought about it. He couldn't be addressed by his former title of 'Professor' and 'Mr. Snape' just made him feel old.

"Severus" He answered finally "You may call me Severus."

Harry thought about it.

"Okay" He agreed "But then Mas- _Severus_?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" asked Severus

"Could- Could you c-call me Har-Harry then?" Harry asked timidly.

Severus was so happy that Harry had shown he could still think a little for himself that he agreed.

"Okay" Severus said smiling "Shall we get some Supper, Harry?"

Harry nodded smiling back.

"Okay, Severus" He said

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Please review :)  
****I'll update as soon as I can!  
~GreenEyes**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry i've taken so long to update (please don't kill me). I've been really busy since school started and (the bad news just keeps coming) i'm going to have even less time when exams start in 2 weeks time. I'll update as soon as i can, okay? :(**

***Sayainprincess07- I don't think that the Dursley's will make an appearance any time soon. Maybe later? When  
Harry remembers his childhood. Severus will probably be pissed off! And thanks, I was going for an innocent and cute Harry :)**

***autumngold- Eww! Thank you so much for that mental picture! Yeah it was pretty lucky that Harry saw Severus first and not Dumbledore!**

* * *

Severus led Harry into the next room; the dining room.

Severus led Harry to the table and pulled out his chair for him. Severus usually wouldn't go to such trouble, but he tried to make his intention clear that Harry was to sit at the table –at least at mealtimes– and not on the floor. Harry hesitated, but took his seat at the table; although his expression was confused.

"You will join me at the table during meals, Harry" Severus stated firmly, taking his own seat on Harry's right side.

"Yes, Severus" Harry nodded agreed without question, though he still looked confused.

Severus sighed.

"Is there a problem, Harry?" He asked.

Harry's eyes widened.

"No, Severus", He answered quickly, "No problem."

Severus knew this wasn't true, but he didn't want to panic Harry, so he simply nodded. Then he turned slightly toward the doorway.

"Twinkle!" He called out.

A house-elf appeared beside him, carrying a tray stacked high with more than enough food for the two of them.

"Will that be all, Master Snape Sir?" Said Twinkle in that high, squeaky voice that all house-elves seemed to have.

"Yes" answered Severus "Thank you Twinkle."

Twinkle gave a low bow –her long nose nearly touching the floor– and disappeared with a small 'pop'.

Severus turned back to a gaping Harry. He couldn't help but give a small smirk at the dumbstruck young man. He served both Harry and himself a plate of piping hot lamb stew before he spoke.

"Do you have any questions?" He asked casually.

Harry looked quite conflicted, as if he wasn't sure if he was allowed to ask questions. He hadn't touched any of his food.

"Eat" Said Severus, gesturing toward Harry's plate, "You must be hungry."

Harry hesitantly picked up his fork, watching Severus carefully. He took a small bite of the food before him.

"It's good" said Harry, a small smile working its way across his face.

"I'm glad to hear it" replied Severus, smiling back at Harry.

They ate in silence for a while before Severus tried again.

"Do you have any questions, Harry?" Severus repeated his question.

Harry stopped eating, swallowing loudly. He refused to meet Severus' eyes; the conflicted look was back on his face. Severus laid down his knife and fork.

"Harry?" Severus said "Harry, look at me."

Harry complied, finally meeting the man's gaze.

"It's okay to ask questions" Severus explained gently "You may ask me anything and I will answer as best I can."

Harry gave it some thought, and nodded.

"Wh-what was that _thing?_" He asked.

Severus had been hoping for something more significant, but at least it was a question. Besides, Harry couldn't be blamed. He had lost his memories, and so couldn't be expected to remember what a house-elf was. Although Severus didn't appreciate his elf being called a 'thing'.

"That was a house-elf, Harry" answered Severus, he allowed a slight bite into the next part of his speech, "Her name is Twinkle, and you will address her as such."

"Sorry, Severus" Harry dropped his gaze to the table, again.

"Look at me" Severus reminded.

Harry lifted his gaze.

"It's alright, Harry" Severus reassured him "Just don't refer to Twinkle as a 'thing'; she is practically a part of the family.

Harry nodded sullenly.

"Any more questions?" asked Severus.

Harry seemed to be debating with himself.

"Why don't I remember?" Harry asked softly.

Severus hesitated. Should he tell Harry the truth? Would Harry accept the truth? Severus didn't know. But he did know that, if their situations were switched, he would want to know that truth.

Severus took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He hoped that Harry would appreciate his honesty.

"You hit your head in the battle, Harry" Severus answered, watching Harry closely.

"Battle?" Harry was confused, of course, "What battle?"

Severus sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"Do you remember anything, Harry?" Severus asked "Anything at all?"

Harry frowned in concentration, struggling to remember something.

"I-I only remember a bright blue light" Harry said slowly "Then… nothing."

Severus nodded absentmindedly. So, Harry only remembered the blue light of Lucius' curse. No memories remained at all. He may have to try Leglimency on Harry, to try to locate where those memories had been locked away. Perhaps he could find a way for Harry to regain his memories at least.

"Severus?" Harry voice broke through his planning.

"Mm hmm" Severus murmured, still lost in thought.

"What was that blue light?" asked Harry.

"A terrible curse, Harry" Severus decided it was best to be honest with Harry "Cast by a desperate man trying to carry out a madman's plans."

"What did the curse do?" asked Harry, inspecting himself for physical damage.

Severus hesitated. Harry wouldn't believe what the curse had done. He believed that he only had one purpose in life, Severus couldn't tell him otherwise. As much as he had once despised the boy, he didn't want to upset him. Poppy's grandmother's notes made it clear how fragile Harry was right now.

"It would've killed you" Severus answered.

That was close enough to the truth, had Severus not accepted Harry as his, the boy would've died.

"But it didn't kill me" Harry pointed out frowning.

"No" said Severus "Poppy and I helped you."

Also quite close to the truth.

"Thank you" Harry said with a shy smile.

"You are quite welcome" Severus replied with a smile of his own.

Harry yawned.

Severus checked the time on his watch. It was late! Far too late for Harry to not be asleep. Severus stood up and gestured for Harry to do the same.

"Come on" he said "time for bed."

Harry rose obediently and Severus led him to his room.

"Goodnight, Harry" Severus said "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Severus" Harry said from under his covers, his eyes slipping shut. And just like that, Harry was fast asleep.

Severus watched the sleeping boy for a minute in disbelief; he had never seen anyone fall asleep so fast before. He allowed a slight chuckle to escape him.

"Must've been more tired than I thoght" Severus mused fondly, then he froze.

He, Severus Snape, was NOT chuckling! He didn't _chuckle!_

_Apparently you do, _said the annoying voice mockingly.

Severus groaned. He needed a drink!

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Please review and I'll update as soon as i can. Promise that the next chapter will be more interesting ;)  
~GreenEyes**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey everyone! Finally updating *Yay* Haha sorry it took so long, but like i said it's school and exams and stress and excuses and excuses...**

**A big thank you to *Godiva9* for wishing me good luck with school (I'm gonna need it!)**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter :)  
~GreenEyes**

* * *

Severus helped himself to the Firewhiskey Draco had gotten him; as thanks for saving him from taking the mark. The burn at the back of his throat helped him to focus. He settled into the armchair behind his desk in his personal office.

"Okay, Snape" he said out loud to himself "So Har- Potter is now living with you and believes you are his master, no big deal."

The reassurances sounded hollow even to Severus, but he continued his pep-talk.

"You just need a plan" he muttered, sipping more Firewhiskey, "Yes, that's it, a plan!"

Severus pulled the notebook with Poppy's grandmother's transcribed noted in front of him, and opened it to a blank page. He dipped his raven-feather quill into a pot of pitch-black ink and began planning.

"The boy has surely forgotten his basic muggle education," muttered Severus as he scratched in the notebook with his quill, "I will have to re-educate him before reintroducing him to his magical education."

But Severus hadn't gotten very far in his planning before he interrupted. Someone was tapping timidly at his office door.

"Enter" Severus called.

The door opened slowly. It was Harry.

Severus immediately noticed that Harry's face was pink and his eyes were red-rimmed and still damp; Harry had been crying. Severus was immediately at the young man's side.

"Harry!" Severus said frantically, his eyes roaming the boy's body searching for injuries, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I-I had a bad dream" Harry's voice shook a bit.

Severus might have found the situation funny –a seventeen-year-old wizard crying over a nightmare and seeking comfort from his most hated professor– had he not been worrying about what Harry's dream had been about. Had Harry seen some of his forgotten memories? The Dark Lord murdering his parents? The death of his godfather? Perhaps even him (Severus) when he had been forced to pretend to despise the boy?

But Severus knew better than to ask Harry what his nightmare was about, it had obviously frightened the poor boy badly. Severus pulled Harry into a hug; Harry clung to him tightly as a few more tears leaked onto Severus' robes. Severus scooped him up and carried him back to his bedroom.

"There there, Harry" Severus said as he sat down on the bed, still holding Harry, "It'll be okay."

Harry nodded into Snape's chest, but didn't say anything. Severus set Harry down on the bed and looked at the boy's face carefully.

"Do you think you will be able to go back to sleep?" Severus asked cautiously, stilling gripping the boy's shoulders.

Harry stiffened under Severus' hands. He shook his head quickly, eyes wide and panicked.

Severus nodded. He had expected as much, the boy was now on edge and sleep would be a long time coming. Harry needed to calm down… Maybe a warm bath would help him relax?

"You should take a bath, Harry." Severus suggested "It'll help you to relax."

Harry stared at him blankly.

"What's a bath?" He asked curiously.

Severus didn't answer for a minute. Surely the boy was joking! But Harry just kept looking at him, waiting.

_I'm going to kill Albus!_ Severus thought furiously, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Let me get this straight" Severus said through gritted teeth, still pinching the bridge of his nose, "You. Don't. Know. What. A. Bath. Is."

Harry nodded hesitantly, he looked worried.

"Is that... Bad?" He asked slowly.

Severus swallowed his anger at the Headmaster and his embarrassment at what he was about to do. It wouldn't help to make Harry feel bad about something that wasn't his fault.

"No, Harry" he tried for a reassuring tone "I'll just have to... Help you."

"Okay" Harry agreed easily, obviously he had no problem with that, Severus envied his naivety in that instance.

"Okay" Severus echoed, standing up, "I'll run the bath, you wait here."

Harry nodded from his seat on the bed, his hands folded onto his lap and his legs swinging back and forth. He resembled a five-year-old child that had been told to stay put, Severus had to remind himself that this was a seventeen year old young man.

Severus entered the on-suite bathroom and knelt in front of the bathtub. He fiddled with the taps and soon the tub was filling with warm water. He added some bubble-bath to the filling tub -both to appeal to the now child-like Harry and to preserve what was left of his privacy. When the tub was full -and Severus had assessed that the temperature and the amount of bubbles were sufficient- he left the bathroom to fetch Harry.

The young man was exactly where he had left him. Harry still looked curious about what a bath was. Severus led Harry into the bathroom.

He only hoped that, when Harry regained his memories, he would remember the apprehension in his Potions Master's actions and the faint pink that tinged his cheeks.

_Oh Merlin help me, _Severus thought as he explained to Harry exactly what he would be doing. Harry seemed to understand.

"So I have to take off all my clothes, and get in the water?" Harry summarized.

"Yes" Severus answered, trying not to think about it.

Harry nodded, and pulled off his shirt. Severus immediately averted his eyes and turned slightly away from the boy. Severus heard him pause in his actions.

"Master?" Harry sounded confused "What are you doing?"

"Continue undressing, Harry" Severus addressed the wall.

Harry hesitated for a moment, then continued to strip.

"I'm done" Harry announced not long after.

"Get into the water" Severus instructed him, but he couldn't hear Harry make any move to obey.

"Harry?" Severus continued to address the wall.

"Ummm" Harry sounded uncertain "It looks kinda deep…"

"It's fine, Harry" Severus insisted.

"Could you help me?" Harry asked innocently.

Severus swore under his breath and cursed Albus to the depths of hell.

"Sure!" He said out loud to Harry.

Severus turned to face Harry and kept his gaze firmly fixed on Harry's face. He lifted the young man up and eased him into the bathwater. Harry gasped at the feeling of the warm water caressing his body.

Severus groaned inwardly. It was going to be a long, _awkward_ night!

* * *

**AN: Hahaha Poor Sev! Sorry this chapter's so short. ****Let me know what you think! I'll try to update soon :)**


End file.
